


Sick of It

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Adrien just wants Marinette to stop calling Lila out, it's a simple thing she has to do and they can all going back to being happy.Marinette snaps at him, she's sick of it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 339





	Sick of It

“Can’t you just stop calling her out Mari.” Adrien begged, Marinette gave him a betrayed look, “Why, so she can ruin my life!” The girl cried.

Marinette and Lila had got in a shouting match earlier and Adrien was angry about it, can’t she just leave her alone so this can blow over.

He took a deep breath and rest a hand on her shoulder, “Marinette, Lila isn’t hurting anyone, you just have to ignore her and realize she isn’t hurting anyone.” He explained, “You don’t understand she’s hurting ME!” Marinette cried.

“Mari, If Lila doesn't get her way she could make my dad pull me out of school, do you want that?” He asked, Marinette bit her lip, “N-no, but she’s-” She stutterer, “But nothing, all we have to do is wait until she stops, calling people out doesn't fix a problem.” Adrien explained cutting her off.

“Yes it does.” Marinette mumbled, “All your doing is just enabling her!” She argued, Adrien sighed, “Marinette I have experience with these things It will work, trust me.” He promised.

Marinette paused, “...Lila isn’t some tabloid Agreste, You can’t just ignore it till it goes away.” She spoke up, “Lila is a manipulator and liar.” She screamed, Adrien looked around at the people in the bakery who were starting to notice their conversation.

“Marinette clam down your making a scene.” He warned, “She has made MY life miserable not just yours, don’t act like your the only one who has to deal with her crap.” She yelled, Marinette didn’t give a damn about where they were.

“You’re being selfish Marinette, that’s unlike you please stop.” Adrien pleaded, Marinette looked at him like he had two heads, “I’m selfish when other people don’t get their way? No Agreste I’m not.” She shouted back.

Adrien wanted this to stop, can’t they just go back to being friends, It can all be good and father won’t be a problem then.

“So what are you them?” He asked, “SICK OF It!” She screamed, everyone in the shop had to cover their ears at the volume.

“Sick of being ‘the everyday ladybug’ ‘the model student’ ‘perfect’, being put on a pedestal by people who can’t fathom that I can’t always be who they expect me to be.” She screamed at him. “I’m tired of- you being too self centred to realize you can’t fix a problem without knowing who was hurt by it,” She admitted sobbing.

Adrien was shocked at the outburst, “I’m not-” “Oh please stop, you’re a celebrity whose used to upholding an image, but I’m not, I know you want to stay in school but that’s just not my problem Adrien.” Marinette admitted, the patrons of the bakery winced at her tone.

His jaw dropped, “H-how could you say that, you’re my friend.” He chocked out, “It’s the hard truth.” Marinette answered, “And I’m not your friend.” She corrected.

“You stopped being a friend to me when you sided with her, come back when you start learning what friendship is cause I won’t teach you.” She added, He frowned.

“Oh please don’t say that Mari.” He begged, She turned away from him, to bothering to spare him a glance, “Just get out, I'm sick of being manipulated and gaslight, please, try and lose my number.” She said quietly.

Adrien left the bakery in shock, he didn't even notice the glares the costumers were sending his way, “What happened to her?” He asked, Plagg stuck his head out and gave him a disappointed look, “She snapped kid, it happens to the best of people.” The kawmi answered.

**Author's Note:**

> So first please don’t come at me bc it’s Adrien salt, this is a fanfic also Adrien got slapped with the reality, also I love the boi and this is Marinette giving him a reality check that sweeping shit under the rug doesn't fix a problem and he isn’t the only one affected.


End file.
